Para Siempre
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Edward ama a Bella y ella lo ama a él. Se lo han demostrado de todas las maneras posibles, pero ahora Edward quiere que ella siempre esté con él. Para siempre. LEMMON One/Shot


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie meyer**

**Para Siempre**

Edward era alto, fornido, guapo. Su cabello era color bronce, desordenado y reinaba en sus ojos un bello color esmeralda. Era el chico ideal, el que todas las chicas querían tener, de hecho. Traía a toda la escuela, vecindad y clubes detrás de él, pero él solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer: Bella. Una chica simple y sencilla, pero para Edward era una diosa, con su cabello castaño a la altura de su cintura, alta y esbelta, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y unos carnosos labios. Edward no se creía merecedor de semejante belleza, pero aun así ella era su novia, su amada, la razón de su existencia. La amaba más que a nada en este mundo, ella se había entregado a él de todas las maneras. Ella lo amaba y Edward lo sabía, pero sus vidas no iban a estar completas mientras Bella no accediera a casarse con él, por eso hoy le pediría matrimonio.

Se excusó con ella y dijo que tenía un asunto de trabajo pendiente que atender, pero le dijo que la vería esta noche en su departamento.

Él compró velas, rosas, champaña y todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la mejor de todas las veladas románticas. Después de realizar las compras se dirigió a su departamento, colocó una mesa para dos personas adornándola con las velas, luego acomodó el cuarto, rociando la cama con pétalos de rosas. De un cajón sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que tenía un anillo con una piedra de diamantes. Era el que le daría a Bella, la mujer que le robo el aliento, ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que ella llegara.

Bella por su parte, había esperado todo el día para ver a su novio, se suponía que ese día estarían juntos pero a él le surgió un imprevisto y le dijo que la esperaba en la noche. Como ella no había planeado nada, decidió arreglarse para él, llamó a su cuñada y mejor amiga Alice, para que la acompañara a la peluquería. Ambas salieron de la peluquería con el cabello arreglado y peinado elegantemente. Se dirigieron a una tienda de vestidos, donde Alice le escogió a Bella uno de color azul, de tirantes, que se amarraba al cuello y caía ligeramente hasta la altura de sus muslos, realzando su esbelta figura. Pagaron y fueron por zapatos y lencería. Cuando terminaron, Alice acompañó a Bella a su departamento para ayudar a arreglarla y ponerla muy linda ya que ella se imaginaba lo que su hermano estaba planeando. Cuando Bella estuvo lista le dio las gracias a Alice, agarró su cartera y salió de su departamento para dirigirse al de su amado.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta suavemente y ahí estaba él, su tributo a un dios griego, observándola con amor y deseo. Ella se ruborizó un poco.

"_Wow, estas…más que hermosa"_ –Le dijo Edward, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

"_Te extrañe tanto"_ –Dijo ella en respuesta.

"_Yo mas"_ –Respondió él y volvió a besarla.

"_Pero ven pasa, no te quedes ahí, te tengo una sorpresa"_ –Susurró él en su oído, mientras se colocaba atrás de ella para cubrir sus ojos con sus manos. La condujo hasta la mesa donde la sentó en la silla y le susurró de nuevo:

"_Aun no abras los ojos"_ –Ella lo obedeció y él fue a sentarse enfrente de ella

"_Ya ahora puedes abrirlos"_ –Bella los abrió, y se quedo maravillada por lo que había hecho Edward. El departamento estaba alumbrado por velas y rosas rojas, sus favoritas. Estas adornaban todo el departamento, frente a ella había una mesa, con champaña y comida italiana, ella estaba tan emocionada, que no encontraba palabras para expresarse.

"_Oh Edward, esto es hermoso"_ –Al fin logro articular ella.

"_No tanto como tú"_ –Contestó él, mientras llenaba las copas con champaña.

"_Por nosotros"_ –Dijo y ambos sorbieron un trago. Comieron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Cuando terminaron, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

"_Sabes que te amo y eres la razón de mi existir"_ –

"_Lo sé, tú también lo eres para mí" _–Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"_Te has entregado a mí de todas las maneras posibles pero no es suficiente, no me vayas a malinterpretar, yo solo quiero pedirte que seas mía, hoy mañana y siempre, Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ –Preguntó, mientras que sacaba la cajita que contenía el anillo.

A Bella se le escapo una lágrima pero no de tristeza sino todo lo contrario, ella estaba feliz, realizada, dichosa, amaba a Edward con toda el alma y estaba dispuesta a compartir su existencia con él.

"_Claro que sí Edward, acepto ser tuya hoy mañana y siempre"_ –Le dijo a su amado.

"_No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te prometo siempre amarte, cuidarte y estar a tu lado"_ –Decía él emocionado mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la muñeca izquierda de Bella, donde seguramente allí permanecería por siempre.

Edward se acerco a Bella de manera que quedaran muy juntos, para poder besar sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de amor, deseo, pasión, las emociones de ambos entremezcladas entre sí. Edward rompió el beso para cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto, cuando él la coloco en el suelo, ella exclamó fascinada:

"_Edward, esto es…maravilloso"_ –. La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas igual como estaba la sala y la cama estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas.

Edward llevó sus manos a la cintura de Bella para atraerla hacia él y seguir besándola, ella alzo sus brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello de él, fundiéndose un apasionado beso. Acariciaba a Bella por encima del vestido… Primero sus senos, luego sus brazos y sus caderas, después todo su cuerpo. Edward, rompió el beso para respirar… comenzó a quitarle poco a poco el vestido, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Bella comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Edward, mientras besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo esbelto por todas partes. Las manos de Edward jugaban con la piel de los senos de Bella, masajeándolos suavemente. Él bajo su mano hasta la parte más intima de ella, acariciándola por encima de la única prenda que le quedaba. Bella soltó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de él allí. Ella desabrochó los pantalones de Edward y comenzó a acariciar el ya endurecido miembro, estaba feliz de ver que ella era la causante de eso. Él soltó un fuerte gemido de placer y volvió a besarla frenéticamente en la boca, mientras que corría un poco la ropa interior, para introducir un dedo en ella, el cual movía acompasadamente, haciendo que ella gimiera en su boca. Terminaron de quitarse la ropa, él la levanto suavemente para acostarla en su cama, siguió besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, besaba sus labios, su cuellos, sus senos, paso sus dedos por los muslos de ella para luego volver a introducir uno en su parte, luego sustituyo el dedo por su boca, besando y lamiendo hasta donde su lengua se lo permitía. Ella dijo en un fuerte gemido:

"_Basta Edward"_ –Con la voz un poco distorsionada a causa del placer que su amado le estaba proporcionando –_"Te quiero dentro de mi" _–Le suplicó.

Él sonrió, se situó encima, pero sin entrar aun en ella, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

"_Te amo"_ –Le susurró en los labios, mientras que lentamente se introducía en ella.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y cadenciosos, ambos compenetraban perfectamente. Ella hizo que él se moviera, de manera que ella quedara arriba y tomara el control dándole libertad a él de tocarla donde quisiera. Ella aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, mientras el masajeaba sus nalgas y senos, ella se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con pasión, cuando segundo después ambos llegaron juntos a la cima del cielo, y con un fuerte gemido ambos musitaron sus nombres.

"Te amo Edward, nunca lo olvides, gracias por llegar mi vida" –Le dijo ella con el corazón en la mano.

"Yo soy el que debería estar agradecido, te amo y siempre te amare" –Le respondió él con su voz aterciopelada.

En ese momento se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, compenetrados. Edward y Bella ya habían estado juntos y ahora así seria por siempre.

**Este fic es un regalo para mi Hermanita Bella Yessica que cumplio añitos ayer, espero que te guste loquita, Te amo.**

**Gracias Manis por ayudarme, Te adoro un mundo.**

**Es el primer Lemmon que escribo asi, que no sean muy duras, me encantaria saber su opinión.**

**Andre.**


End file.
